Matchmaker
by PervyPopsiclePrincess
Summary: It has been rumored that Leo the Lion is planning on stepping down from his position as a Golden Gate key, and everyone is worried that this might be true. Aquarius decides, to break the tension, to play a little game of matchmaker with the Lion and the Ram. How will this game end for the spirits?


**Matchmaker **

**By PervyPopsiclePrincess**

Leo starred off into what seemed to be an endless eternity, sighing. He loved the Celestial World, but he missed living in Earthland. He missed being able to flirt with the girls in Magnolia, and having fun with his family, Fairy Tail. There weren't many humanoid girls in the Celestial World, and if there were, they were pretty strange.

"You're unusually quiet." A foreign voice interrupted the Lion spirit's thoughts.

"Capricorn." Leo observed.

Capricorn made his way over to Leo, and stood next to him, staring off into the Celestial World's distance.

"Something bothering you?"

Leo sighed once more. "No, I'm just thinking..." He answered.

"You know, the other spirits are saying that you're thinking about stepping down."

Leo narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Stepping down? Like, from my position?"

"Yes." Capricorn confirmed.

"I never said anything like that..." Leo was slightly annoyed, wondering why anyone would think that.

"They say you wish to go to the human world, and live there instead...They're also saying you're in love with a human girl."

Leo bit his lower lip in frustration. Maybe that was true, but he loved the Celestial World just as much as he loved Earthland. "None of that's true, don't believe them."

"Oh, I don't believe them at all. But they sure believe each other. It is mainly the silver spirits, though." Capricorn explained.

"Then I'll tell them it's not true." The Lion spat.

Capricorn sighed, "I don't believe merely telling them will work, Leo. You have to prove it."

"How am I supposed to prove that I'm loyal?" Leo sighed, uncomfortable with the situation.

Capricorn shrugged his broad shoulders. "I guess you'll have to figure that out of your own, Leo."

* * *

><p>"That little twerp better stop summonin' me on my dates!" Aquarius, just getting back from the human world, spat. "And Scorpio left too! Dammit!"<p>

As the water spirit traveled up the steps to the central plaza of the Celestial World, a certain ram spirit caught her eye.

"Hey there, Aries!" She waved at the pink haired girl, happy to see her. Strangely, she seemed to be the only one in the plaza besides a few Nikoras.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, A-Aquarius! I didn't see you..." She apologized for no reason, as always.

"You're fine, don't worry." Aquarius shook her head slightly along with a sigh, wondering why the girl always apologized like that.

The ram spirit turned her attention to something else in the distance. Aquarius tried to see where she was looking, and once she noticed that the spirit starred at Leo and Capricorn, she understood.

"Have you heard the rumors too?"

Aries nodded sadly. "He wouldn't quit...He can't..."

Aquarius stood beside her awkwardly, not knowing what to say. The mermaid had no idea if the rumors were true or not, and she seriously hoped they weren't.

"I know what'll get that off of your mind."

Aries looked towards her, confused. "W-What..?"

"A date." She smirked.

"A-A date?!" Aries face turned about as red as a tomato upon hearing that.

"Yes, did I stutter?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Aries covered her face with her shaking arms.

Aquarius let out a sigh, lowering the girl's arms. "Don't apologize all the time."

"Oh, ok-kay, I'm so-" Aries stopped herself.

"Now, who do you like?" Aquarius questioned, placing her hand on the ram's shoulder. She knew that Aries had to like someone.

"I...uh..." She fidgeted, not sure herself.

"Leo?" Aquarius taunted, grinning.

"U-Uhm..." The red that flashed brightly on the ram's face hinted that she must have had some feelings for the Lion spirit. "I mean...Uh..."

Aquarius smiled as she rubbed her hands together. She loved playing matchmaker, and especially with two lovebirds like Aries and Leo.

"I'll be back in a little bit, okay girl?"

Aries nodded quickly, though her face was still slightly red.

_This is gonna be fun..!_

* * *

><p>"Gemi, Mini! Where are you?" Aquarius had searched nearly the entire Celestial World for the two mischievous twins, needing them for her matchmaker game.<p>

"Are you searching for the twins, Aquarius?"

Aquarius jumped at the sound of the maiden spirit's voice. "Virgo! Perfect!"

Virgo raised an eyebrow. "Did you need me, Aquarius?"

"Yes! I'm trying to get Aries on a date with Leo, can you hep me out?" Aquarius pleaded, clapping her hands together.

"Of course I will help you, but may I ask, how?" Virgo questioned. "Would you like me to punish Leo if he refuses to go on a date? Or punish Aries, perhaps-"

"No, no, none of that." Aquarius sighed, wondering why all of her friends had such strange personalities. "I just need all the help I can get! Let's face it, Aries is hopeless without us."

Virgo blinked in confusion, as she was normally needed for digging jobs, and things of that sort. However, it was nice to just be needed as a friend.

"Oh, Gemi and Mini are behind you." Virgo blurted out, pointing to the twin spirits.

"Couldn't you have told me that before?" Aquarius spat as she spun around to face the twins.

"Aquarius is scary!" They both cried in unison, hugging each other tightly.

"I'll be even scarier if you don't listen!"

Gemi and Mini nodded. They seemed to be even more afraid of the mermaid than Lucy was.

"Alright. I'll need you to turn into Leo, so Aries can practice." Aquarius explained.

"Shouldn't Leo practice as well?" Virgo questioned, tilting her head.

Aquarius thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure he's got all of the romantic stuff down." She blushed slightly, remembering how she had been on a date with the lion spirit, before the whole Karen incident.

"Well, all we need now is Aries, and we can begin!" Aquarius grinned.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, this is my first attempt at a straight fan fiction! Haha!_

_Tell me what you think, and I'll post more if I like the reactions!_ _I know I'm not the best at details, so Constructive Criticism would be nice._


End file.
